


Dynamix curry

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (Just a little bit), Belly Kink, Fluff and Smut, Inflation, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: You shouldn’t eat too much dynamix curry in one go. Milo knows this, he knows Gordie knows this, so, why was it so hard for him to follow directions for once?He can’t deny that he’s pleased with the results, though.(This is a KINK FIC- please CHECK THE TAGS and be aware of them before reading)
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo
Kudos: 26





	Dynamix curry

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS STUFFING KINK FIC! It includes characters overeating, then enjoying it, so if that’s not your cup of tea, turn back and have a lovely day. 
> 
> Everyone else- enjoy some self-indulgent fluff I wrote for our favourite boys!

Dynamix curry paste was always a pain to get hold of, but the results were worth it every time, Milo thought to himself, finishing his own heaping bowl with a grin and watching his boyfriend and both of their Pokémon do the same. Not that he hadn’t got cooking over the unreliable heat of a campfire down to an art, over the years, but it was amazing how much difference that spoonful of red powder made. 

He set his bowl aside and laid back on the grass, staring up at the stars that were starting to peek around the edges of the cloud cover. He’d missed this. No gym duties, no farm duties, no emails, no phone signal, just the wide open spaces of the wild area and some time alone with his boyfriend who, despite all his protests about soft beds and showers, seemed to be enjoying himself too. 

He looked the part, anyway- out of his sharply tailored gym jacket, all soft and outdoorsy in his raincoat, roll-neck jumper and socked feet. His muddy hiking boots were abandoned in the entranceway of their tent next to Milo’s, who, unlike him, had thought to bring some flip-flops to wear around camp while he was giving his feet a rest from the uncomfortable shoes. 

All was right with the world. 

The heat of the fire and the weight of his meal had him feeling lazy and content, combing out loose fluff from eldegoss’ dandelion clock with his fingers and watching it drift upwards in the heat of the fire. There was still the washing-up of course, and a bit of curry left over that they’d have to go dump far enough away from their tent it wouldn’t attract foragers, but for now, he fell into a light doze.

That is- until Gordie flopped heavily back down next to him with a sigh. “Aah, your curry is always the best, Milo.”

He looked over sharply, alarmed. “Gordie- you didn’t eat more, did you? You know you shouldn’t eat too much dynamix at once!”

Gordie grinned sheepishly and patted his stomach. “Sorry. Didn’t want it to go to waste.”

“You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“I’m a big boy, Milo, I can handle it.” He laughed, still rubbing lazily over his stomach, then grunted and shifted to a more comfortable position. 

“You know what dynamix curry does, Gordie.” He said reproachfully. 

“Yeah, it grows a little bit inside of you.” He patted his gut. “I got room.”

“Yeah, and the more you eat, the stronger it is.”

An apprehensive look flashed across his face. “Well, I actually didn’t know that.” He said, right as his stomach gurgled loudly and Milo swore he saw it inch upwards. 

“Fuck, I felt that.” He rubbed harder at the top, right under his ribcage, and the hem of his jumper started to roll up, to show a sliver of pale soft skin, more so when he dug his other hand in at the bottom to massage there too. 

He burped behind his hand and Milo thought he saw red clouds dissipate. 

“Mmgh, Milo- “ he started, but then seemed to forget about talking, instead pulling open the button to his shorts and okay, this was happening - Gordie was visibly bigger now, the food inside his stomach expanding what previously had been just a generous handful of belly fat into a noticeable pronounced curve even when he was lying down, almost as big as he’d ever seen him. (That dubious honour went to the time he’d tried to try one of every kind of rock cakes at the Turffield fête last year and had been quite a painful experience for him.) 

Even as he watched, Gordie’s poor stomach expanded, chubby underbelly quickly filling the space freed up undoing his shorts and forcing the zipper down a little each time he breathed. And wasn’t that something- Milo had always been partial to a bigger man, and Gordie was no exception, but something about watching him get bigger right in front of him was just doing things to him that he felt guilty even acknowledging in his own head.

Although, Gordie’s pants were kind of half- moans by now, and his hand slipped down to palm at the other thing growing out of his shorts, so he wasn’t doing that bad.

“Milo, help.” He gasped, in the same needy voice he used on him whenever he wanted something in bed, and he gave in, gently putting his hands on his stretched-out belly and trying to ease some of the tension away. 

Fuck, that was unbelievably hot- he could feel him still growing, especially at the top where his actual stomach was, and he couldn’t help but take a moment to just appreciate the feeling, gently brushing over the swollen skin and feeling just how big he was getting. Gordie bucked up under his hands, wriggling around and trying to get comfortable under the weight of an ungodly amount of curry with a pained grin on his face. 

Until it seemed to slow down, and then stop, and he flopped back with a groan, holding his poor stomach in both hands.

“Fuck me.” He gasped. 

Milo was inclined to agree. “You look like you’ve eaten a watmel Berry.” 

“I feel like it. Never been so satisfied in my life.” 

“One to ten, how much does it hurt?”

“Mm, maybe... four? It hurts, but it feels so good, too.” 

“So I don’t need to rush you to A&E for a hernia treatment.”

“Not yet. Mm, don’t stop petting me Milo- that feels good.”

Milo hadn’t realised he’d stopped, but now he was reasonably sure his boyfriend was okay, he began to really appreciate what he’d done to himself. It looked bloody painful- his stomach a hard ball under his skin, so stretched out and he could feel little hard points of tension all around it as it tried to start digesting. He petted lower and his belly fat made how full he was feel less apparent- there was still a generous layer at the bottom, and he couldn’t resist digging his thumb into his navel, grabbing a handful and giving it a jiggle. 

Gordie made a half-annoyed noise but leaned up into his hand nonetheless, his own hands still busy at the sides of his stomach. “You enjoying that?” 

Milo nodded, embarrassed at being caught.

“You’d better be, cause being this full is kind of doing things to me.” Gordie said, half- raising himself on his elbows and grinning at him. 

“Really?” Milo tried to keep the eagerness out of his voice as he scratched lightly at the other man’s skin, and was rewarded with a drawn-out, sensual moan, louder than Gordie ever usually let himself get in bed. 

“Mm- that’s sensitive- ah- “ Milo pushed his shirt the rest of the way up over his belly and leant down to nibble gently at it- getting a full- body shudder out of him. “Oh, Arceus- milo, touch me-“

He looked up, teasing. “Huh? But we’ve got all this washing up to do first, Gordie.”

“No, Milo, I can hardly move under this.” He whined and arched up- damn, he did seem to be struggling under there, and why was that so hot, seeing him half-immobilised by his own greed. “Fuck me first.”

“Hmm... you make a convincing argument.” He said, palming at Gordies dick through his shorts. “You wanna go in the tent or out here?” He altered his grip to properly get at his balls as well, poking at them through the stiff material and cupping him in the palm of his hand as he bucked his hips restlessly. 

“Not to be an exhibitionist but I don’t think I can move.” He said, pulling Milo down partway on top of him to kiss him properly, Milo trying not to put too much weight on his stomach. 

For a little while, nothing much mattered except the feeling of Gordie’s lips on his, his tongue sliding into his mouth, his hands in his hair and on his back and pushing under the waistband of his shorts to grab his arse and pull him closer. Kissing Gordie often felt like an onslaught, going zero to one hundred in seconds and staying there, and now there was even more of him- his own dick was hard and aching by the time his boyfriend let him go, so he snuck his hands under his jumper and was pulling on his sensitive nipples hard enough to make him see stars.

“Okay, actually- let’s get in the tent. I kind of wanna lie on something that’s not covered in twigs and leaves.” 

“Sure- can I help?” 

“Nah, I’m alright, just about.” Milo let him up and he rolled onto all fours and crawled the short distance to the tent, giving Milo another unexpectedly hot view.

“Damn, look how far this hangs down. It’s like literally nearly brushing the floor.” Gordie said, craning over his shoulder and wiggling his hips, making his heavy belly swing from side to side even more than it already was. 

Milo swallowed hard, and followed him in, zipping up the tent door as Gordie flopped down onto his back. 

“Is it bad that it feels good though?” 

“Makes me feel better for enjoying it at least.” Milo pulled off his shirt and shimmied out of his shorts and pants, grunting in relief as his dick sprung out. He helped Gordie out of the rest of his clothes then returned to petting the swollen dome of his belly. “I should have figured you’d do something like this- you just never know when to quit.”

“Yeah, I kind of can’t believe this is all me. It’s even bigger than the time with all those rock cakes.” 

“Neither can I. So big, Gordie.” 

He’d left off his stomach and was playing with his nipples, and Milo couldn’t resist leaning in to suck on one. Gordie made a quiet, needy noise and combed his fingers through the hair on the back of his neck gently. “Mm, keep going.”

“You keep going. Tell me how it feels.” He switched to the other nipple, and he gasped as he bit at the tender nub. 

“Nnh, so sensitive, and heavy. Like, Christmas dinner times a thousand. Everything’s kind of floaty, it feels so good.” He shifted to wrap his legs around Milo’s waist and press his dick against his flat stomach. “Keep going with my tits, Milo, please- even though I know nothing happened to them they just feel bigger and it’s driving me crazy.” 

Milo gave them both a squeeze, and laughed. “Nah, I don’t think you’ve unlocked the secret to human dynamax yet, Gordie.”

He just got a desperate pant for that joke, as Gordie tried to grind harder against him but the sheer bulk of his stomach was making it almost impossible. “Milo, I’m so close.”

“I can tell, babes.” He said fondly, pushing his hair back out of his eyes and shuffling back, getting down to eye level with Gordie’s fat, twitching dick. He took mercy on him, lapping up the bitter pre and taking the tip into his mouth for a good firm suck just like he knew the other man was craving, cupping his bollocks in one hand and pumping at the shaft with the other, wondering how much more he’d have to do to push him over the edge as he outright whimpered and stuck his hand over his face as if that’d stop him from being a blushing, needy mess. 

Poor thing- Milo leant down and sucked more of his dick into his mouth and let it start to slide into his throat, swallowing around the girth as best he could as his nose inched downwards towards the light brown hairs at his crotch. 

He didn’t even make it that far, though- Gordie was patting his head urgently to tell him to get off, and spilling down his throat before he even had the chance. He swallowed it down- yeah it was kind of gross, but he kind of liked having a tummy full of jizz, and he loved any chance of feeding it to Gordie. He didn’t know if that kink was more or less weird than his stomach thing, and once again he was grateful that Gordie didn’t seem to mind either. 

He let him have a moment as he came to, taking the time as well to relax his throat from the blowjob before he even thought about speaking again.

He gripped his cock and began to stroke, looking down at Gordie as the other man’s eyes slowly came back into focus and he could do more than shiver and clutch his overstuffed gut. 

“The logistics of you fucking my thighs with my belly like this is kind of a problem.” Gordie said eventually, jolting Milo out of his reverie. 

“Yeah...” he agreed. Gordie had a hard ‘no bath, no butt stuff’ rule, and that wouldn’t be a problem if it weren’t for the rather heavy addition to his body that made lying on his front seem like a bad idea, and even kneeling on all fours seem... tiring. Maybe he could make it work on his side, but then it’s hard to get any kind of thrust... and then an idea struck him and he reached out. “You... mind if I fucked against this instead?” Petted his soft belly fat. 

Gordie snorted. “You are such a chubby-chaser.” Milo grinned sheepishly and he shook his head with a fake-resigned air. “Go ahead.”

It was fucking blissful- Gordie’s belly was so so soft against the fullness of his poor stomach underneath, and his boyfriend was stroking his back and peppering the top of his head with kisses as he squished his face into his chest... 

He spent himself embarrassingly quickly, then leant rather too heavily on Gordie, who pushed him off to lie curled up against him, panting. 

Under the flimsy pretence of cleaning up, he scooped up some of the cooling jizz on Gordie’s tummy and offered his hand to him to lick clean, which he did with a roll of his eyes, then made Milo clean the rest off with his own tongue. That then turned into a gentle belly rub, that had Gordie luxuriating under his hands like an over fed housecat, humming with relief as the hard knots of tension dissolved under his patient hands to plump fullness. 

Gordie sighed and snuggled back into the pillows. “You know, that did actually help settle my stomach. I might even feel up to that washing up after another go-around...” 

Milo laughed, then leant down to kiss him. The washing-up could wait a while.


End file.
